


Small

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Awkward cuddles, M/M, Size Difference, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Continuation of 'There's a size difference here' by @love_a_sexy_trash_can





	Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaligraphy/gifts).

Cole finished washing his hands, toweling off his hands on his gi as he left the bathroom, eyes cast down and eyebrows drawn together as he continued to hyper fixate on the fact he could probably snap Kai in half if he tried.

Embarrassingly deep in the thought, he almost walked right into the subject of his thoughts. Well, "almost" is an understatement; he absolutely walked right into Kai and made the fire elemental stumble back as he was left unmoved like the damn mountain he was.

"Hey!"  
"Oh-! Kai, I'm sorry, shit-" Cole fussed, suddenly feeling like Kai was far more fragile than he was all because of his small waist, Kai swatting at the others hands as he composed himself.  
"I'm fine, dude I'm fine, what's up with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were staring at me really weird when I went to work out next to you, did I like... piss you off or something? It wasn't personal I just got bored of everything quickly."

Kai's face scrunched up slightly as he explained, placing his hands on his hips which only drew Coles eyes back down to the brunette's waist, a lull in convo once Kai stopped talking.  
"You're doing it again!" Kai almost yelled, Cole, stepping back slightly in surprise at the amount of anger in such a small body.  
(Then again, most bodies are unfortunately small compared to this damn mountain of a man.)

"I uh..." Cole mumbled, looking away from Kai with a slight flush.  
"What?"  
"Ahem... I uh. Noticed you have a small waist."  
"... what?"

Unable to explain his point, Cole moved his hands slowly; Kai was raising his eyebrows slowly in confusion as the larger man moved his hands to wrap his own hands around Kai's waist.  
And true to his word, compared to Coles large hands Kai's waist seemed like nothing.

Silence sat between them as heat rose up both their faces, Cole keeping his hands wrapped around Kai's waist and Kai couldn't help but notice the warmth from Cole's hands, Cole couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied with how... perfectly Kai fit in his palms, fingertips and thumbs just touching as they held Kai.

Slowly, the red ninja placed his own hands over Cole's, and much to the earth elementals surprise he gently slid his hands up Coles' arms and rested his head against Cole's collarbone, burning a bright red as he hid his face in the black material.

Were they hugging? They were hugging.  
Cole felt light-headed, and he wasn't sure if it was because he forgot how to breath or the fact Kai felt so warm and perfect pressed against him.

Loud footsteps could be heard from nearby, loud clattering on the wooden floor which caused the two to jerk apart; Kai was instantly looking at something interesting on the ground as Cole suddenly spotted something on the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go back to training," Kai stated quickly, turning and leaving Cole with a fire lit in his chest.

'He is small.' Cole thought to himself, a small smile forming on his face as he slowly made his way back as well.


End file.
